Chasing Dreams
by 10-phoenix-feathers
Summary: Ginny is temporarily made Gryffindor seeker while Harry has detention, and somehow manages to catch the snitch. A tale of how Ginny and Harry get together. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: The Potterverse does not belong to me._

* * *

 **Chasing Dreams**

Ginny reached. She bent over the broom, and reached with every inch of her might … she stretched out a hand, and snatched a golden, glittering ball…

It was in her hand!

She yelled in victory, and the entire stadium whooped with joy. The Ravenclaw seeker yelled curses at her, but Ginny grinned, her entire being sailing through the skies with joy. She was quite sure that she could fly without a broom.

She glided to the ground, and joined the throng. Ron was rubbing her head, Katy was dancing up and down, the Beaters were yelling. The team was pushed by the crowd, and Ginny found herself in the Gryffindor Common Room.

The Room was transformed. More red and gold decorations adorned the walls, and food and bottles of butterbeer were scattered on all the tables. There was more yelling, more wild singing. Ginny had to explain over and over again how it had happened, how she had snatched the snitch away from right underneath the Ravenclaw seeker's nose …

And then all went quiet.

Ginny looked round. Harry Potter, with a curious expression on his face, was climbing through the portrait hole.

He stood, staring. Then, "Well?"

"We won!" yelled someone. There was a great cheer, and Harry's face lit up like the _lumos_ spell.

Ginny cheered with the rest, the surging crowd pushing Harry forward to join the team. Ron rubbed Harry on the head, a wild eyed Hermione gave him a fierce hug, and Ginny …

(She wasn't ever quite sure how it happened.)

They were kissing.

She was kissing. Harry. _Potter_.

Somewhere outside Ginny's perfect bubble, the room had gone very quiet.

Harry pulled away first, and looked over his shoulder. Some of Ginny's brain began to return – she had just kissed Harry! Did he like her? What did it mean? – she realised that everyone was looking at them.

Harry looked back at her, and his face lit up again with a wide, wide smile. She smiled back, her body filled with happiness. She was quite sure she would burst any moment. Harry took her hand, and led her out of the Common Room.

She heard Hermione's squeal as the portrait closed behind them.

/

 **A side note**

It is a little known fact that humans have yet to burst from happiness.

Now don't let me burst your bubble. This is just a fact.

But let me say something right now – Ginny Weasley came very, very close.

/

They were together now. They had talked about it – a little, anyway – and it was official.

As they wandered back to the Common Room at ten to nine that night, Ginny received several snide remarks from Slytherins, a congratulations from Luna and three other Ravenclaws whom she had never met, and a warning from Professor Trewlawny that she was submitting herself to a lifetime of heartache.

Ginny somehow pushed her way through the congratulations from her friends and Hermione in the common room, gave Harry a goodnight kiss on the cheek, and virtually flew up to her dormitory.

As she settled herself in bed, a thought struck her.

She had the perfect opportunity to tell Harry about her grandmother, and that long ago promise.

She had a year. One year. One year to tell Harry about her promise. To thank him.

That was plenty of time.

Ginny smiled to herself, and went to sleep, dreaming delicious dreams about Quidditch and valentines and moonlit balconies.

/

"Good morning," said Harry, sliding into place next to Ginny.

Ginny smiled back, her heart still bursting with joy from the previous night. "Morning, how did you sleep?"

"Good thanks," said Harry, smiling widely. "Could be worse."

"As always," said Ginny.

"Exactly."

They kissed. Ron, who was spreading his toast, gave a great sigh. Hermione said, quite loudly, "How are you getting on with OWL studies, Ginny?"

Ginny pulled away and gave an uncharacteristic giggle. "Fine, 'Mione."

Ron shook his head. Hermione gave an understanding smile, before turning to her newspaper.

Ginny looked at Harry, who was now happily tucking into his eggs (his hand comfortably close to hers), and thought about her grandmother's instructions. About that writing on the broom-shed wall, written in something like blood.

She shook her head. She didn't want to ruin it.

She'd tell him in the holidays. He'd come see her then, and she could show him the writing. It would be fine.

"You okay, Gin?" Hermione was staring at her, paused above her newspaper.

Ginny smiled, feeling her happiness build up inside her again.

"I'm great, thanks Hermione."

Harry smiled at her, and Ginny wondered if she'd ever been happier.

* * *

 **Three things:**

 **1\. This was originally part of a story called _Colourful Souls_ , which I will begin to put up on the site sometime next week - keep an eye out for that!**

 **2\. I ditched it from _Colourful Souls_ but kinda liked it so I decided to put it up as a oneshot :)**

 **3\. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day! xx**


End file.
